The Lover
by SixWS
Summary: Clare Edwards made sure her best friend Elijah would never forget their prom night. "I can never see myself doing this with anyone else but you." "You swear?" "I swear"
1. I'll be everything that you need

**This is in no way, shape, or form linked to Monsters and Liars. I just needed to write this.**

**Story title, story idea, and story chapters are all inspired by the song - The lover by: Alesana**

* * *

**Part one: I'll be everything that you need**

* * *

"If you haven't turned in your slip to place an order on your cap and gown, get it in by the end of this week. In other senior events, Prom tickets are officially being sold. General Admission is fifteen dollars, and couples pay only twenty. Buy your tickets soon!" Adam Torres switched the index cards after his announcement and began to read the next set of news.

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy focused their eyes away from the flat screen hovering in the halls. "So, who's the lucky girl you're taking to prom?" Clare asked curiously with a grin on her face.

"Actually, I have no date" He said shrugging his shoulders. They both began walking to the next class they had together.

"Wow. Elijah Goldsworthy? No Date? Surprising" She laughed sarcastically.

"Funny. What about you?" He questioned, looking at her.

She bit her lip. "Well, you see, I was sort of hoping…"

Eli's heart began to slowly race, and his stomach began to twist and turn. Was she going to ask him? Not that he minded, because he thought she was beautiful, but-.

"If you could find out if Declan was free? He's been giving me hints all year long, and I think I want to initiate the first move."

Eli's heart dropped, he should've known. Eli and Declan were assigned science partners for the rest of the year, and that's the only way he knew him. Eli sighed. "Can't you ask him?"

Clare tilted her head and bent her knees. "Please" She stressed. "I've never asked you for anything more. Her eyes grew wide like a sad puppy, and her perfect pink lips pouted.

Eli couldn't resist, that was his weakness. Hell, everything about her was his weakness. His eyes rolled. "Okay"

Clare clapped excitedly, pouncing up. "Yay! Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" She swung her arms around his neck, and Eli nearly stumbled from the unexpected hug. Both his hands wrapped around and met together behind her.

He whiffed in her familiar candy scent that made him feel warm. He closed his eyes, with a faint smirk. "Anytime, but you owe me" He said.

**Prom Night: April 22****nd**** 2010**

Modern house music pounded, and enhanced the occasion. Black lights allowed anyone wearing the slightest bit of white to emerge with a smoky violet color. The hall was flourished simply with flashy luminescence lights and the original touches of white balloons, to compliment the black lights.

Students were scattered around in blobs; either lounging around the food or tables with friends, or pleasurably blending in the middle of the dance floor.

With a cup of punch in his hand, and another stuffed in the pockets of his slacks; Eli stood with Adam, Sav, and Fitz joking around, having as much of a good time as anyone else.

"So where's your leading lady?" Eli directed his question to Adam, who had a devilish smile on his face when asked.

"Oh, I'm letting her be tonight, because tonight's _the_ night."

"Wait, you mean the _night_?" Sav asked wide eyed.

Adam nodded his head proudly. "Yep, where going to her place later on to celebrate our one year anniversary."

"Well damn, it's about time." Fitz said. "I thought you were gonna graduate a virgin" He joked.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, we've been planning this for the longest, and I've been patiently waiting." He looked out into the middle of the hall checking out his lady, who wore a formal, couture designer dress. "And I don't think I could've made it past tonight with her looking like_ that_."

"Then I guess our pact is complete!" Sav exclaimed, nodding his head.

Eli just looked away, and brought the cup to his mouth for a gulp of juice. The four of them made a brotherly deal at the beginning of their junior year to graduate as _men_.

Fitz looked at Eli, squinting his eyes and chuckled in disbelief. "Eli, don't tell me your still…a virgin."

He opened his mouth nervously. "What if I was?"

"Then dude, make it happen! We all made a deal. Start looking for someone" Fitz pointed around.

Eli jerked his neck back with an eyebrow arched. "What? No. My first time isn't going to be with some total stranger. You guys all had an advantage because you all have girlfriends. I'm not some kind of womanizer."

Fitz sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "C'mon dude. There's got to be at least one person you'd be willing to do it with"

He glanced over to see the_ only_ one person he would. He'd trust her with his life, after everything they've been through. He's seen her suffer, and she's seen him at his breaking point. They've spilled their deepest darkest secrets, to their silliest, ludicrous thoughts to each other. They're both even nominees for the yearbook as 'Inseparable friends'.

"Clare?" Adam asked bewildered.

"What? No" He snapped his head back, trying to sound honest.

"I always knew you had a thing for your own best friend. And I don't blame ya" Sav pointed out.

Eli sighed in defeat.

"So then go for it" Fitz added.

"Guys I know Clare. She's not like that. And I'd never want to make things between us weird. And…and besides, she's dating _eyebrows_ over there now." Eli rolled his eyes in irritation. Just thinking of her with Declan-out of all people- Declan made his knuckles burn with a need to punch him. He was such a player, but Clare couldn't see past his masked charm.

Suddenly the fast beat of the music died down, and was changed to a sweet, idle melody. Holly J walked over and dragged Sav out, while Fiona strutted over to snatch Adam, and Jess scurried over and successfully persuaded Fitz away. Eli watched his three whipped friends sway side to side with their mates.

Almost everyone had someone, holding each other. Eli wanted to just leave already. He wanted to graduate a long time ago, to get away from here.

"Psssst"

Adam, whose arms were around Fiona caught Eli's attention. Fiona's back faced Eli, and Adam took the opportunity to nudge his head over to the left, signaling him to look that direction.

Eli did, and noticed something.

Clare spoke intently with hostility, as Declan tried to innocently reassure her, with ease and failed allure attempt. He gripped Clare's waist and whispered something to her, making Eli's blood boil. His jealous hype soon died down when she shook her head, releasing Declan and began walking his direction with teary eyes.

Eli's heart sunk, like it always did when she wasn't happy. "What'd that jerk do?" He quickly concluded.

She wiped a tear away. "You're not lying there. He is a jerk"

"What happened?"

She exhaled. "He planned to take me to New York City tonight."

Eli scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "That actually sounds nic-"

"To have sex. He knows I'm a virgin, and he wants to make my first time special, but I'm not ready. And- he hasn't said it directly; but he keeps implying that if I don't sleep with him, he'll leave me."

Eli clenched his knuckles. He didn't like the idea of that bastard saying such things to her, or wanting anything like that with her.

"And what'd you say?"

"I told him that he might as well leave now." She sniffled, and looked over to Declan. Her eye's watered again. "And now he's over there making kissy face with Jane. Stupid whore."

It really did hurt him to see Clare being used like that. He even flinched at her vulgar language. "Clare, you don't need that. Your better than him, and deserve better than him." Eli said sincerely.

She blinked her minute tears away, and smiled. "You're a great friend Eli. You always know how to make me feel better."

Friend, he thought. Only friends. Eli's always questioned his feelings for her. He knew he was attracted to her, and he wouldn't mind doing other things with her. At times he thought they were something more during their sleepovers. They would always talk to each other until they got tired, and fall asleep in each other's arms. Sometimes, they'd even touch one another in intimate places, and he thought she had feelings for him too.

"I'm always here for you." He smirked; she looked down, slightly _blushing_? "And if that douche was really smart, he'd notice what he's missing out on." He added.

Clare looked deep into his emerald eyes, she was used to them, but she never realized just how intense and deep they actually were.

Clare sniffled."I might as well have made you my date" she said, and giggled to make it sound like she was joking. They both laughed.

They stood next to each other silently comfortable for a moment

"You should be having a goodtime. Don't let Declan ruin this special night." He sighed. " You see Wesley Betenkamp over there?" He whispered. "Well I know he's had a crush on you since freshman year. He's a good guy, and I'd totally approve." Eli finished, looking at her seriously.

They both burst out in quiet giggles. Clare loved how Eli can make the best out of any situation."I think I'll pass"

Not too long after, the mood was changed with dance music again, and couples broke apart. Clare watched her friends dance and laugh, and she wanted to join them, but didn't want to leave Eli here all alone. He should enjoy this night too, but he seemed a little out.

Eli sighed, a little envious that his friends were always going to look back to this night, and have good memories, with stories to tell.

Clare knew when something was wrong with Eli, she sensed it like he was her sixth sense. "Hey" She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered "What's on your mind?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He was never able to just spill whatever was bothering him to anyone, until Clare came along. She always listened, and never judged him.

"It's just, everyone's having the time of their lives on what's supposed to be one of your best nights ever, and yet here I am. This was just another waste of my time_ and _money." He complained, miserably.

Before Clare could respond Adam had left Fiona's side and walked up to them."Me and my girl are ditching this place. I'll call you tomorrow so we can meet up?" Adam asked, obviously meaning he would let Eli know about his night.

Eli winked, reassuringly and they both chuckled. Clare glanced back and forth at them obviously lost. Adam said his goodbyes to the two and went off to enjoy the rest of his night. Eli was happy for Adam, but he wanted to be happy too.

He watched his other remaining friends smooch and touch their girlfriends distractedly. Clare again, noticed his despair.

"I owe you right?" She quickly asked.

His eyebrows linked together, lost. "Uh, yea?"

"So then let's have a sleepover tonight. They always cheer you up. We could even watch the movie _Prom Night_ to show you not everyone's is perfect."

Eli could never say no. He was grateful that she wanted to try and turn his night around. He stuck his arm out, bent, and she put her arms through it linking together happily.

**Eli's Apartment**

He unlocked the door to his condo. Yes, his condo. He emancipated from his Mother and Father after they divorced, and they left him with a fortune so he could support himself.

Clare walked into his home, which she was very accustomed to by now. She kicked off her heels that suffocated her small feet.

She walked comfortably to his room, and opened his drawer folded with his t-shirts.

"How dare you go through my stuff like that!" He feigned surprised. He really didn't care if she did in all honesty. He's the one who told her if she needed anything, she didn't need to ask him.

Clare laughed, pulling out one of his favorite Dead Hand t-shirts. "What? Hiding something Elijah?" She teased.

She began to unzip her dress, and let it silently drop to the floor. Eli swallowed his incredibly, sudden dry throat. She was so used to him, and comfortable enough to change in front of him. I mean it wasn't the first time he's seen her change, but he would never bring himself to adapt to it, because- Dear god, she was a goddess.

He shook his head and cleared his throat quickly looking away. He didn't want to be rude and stare, and he most definitely didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

"I'm gonna go make us some snacks." He said before walking towards the kitchen. He knew Clare never ate butter popcorn, she only like cinnamon popcorn, so he had a box just for her. He opened a flat pack of popcorn and popped it into the microwave. He got some drinks for them.

While the popcorn was being made, Eli scurried to his room, to change quickly into some sweats and a black wife beater. The microwave signaled ready, and he walked back to the kitchen; He poured it into a bowl, and brought it to his tidy living room.

Clare was already sitting down on the couch with one of his comforters; she probably took from his room. She had already went through Netflix, and found the movie for the perfect occasion.

He set the drinks in front of them and plopped down beside her with the bowl of sweet popcorn.

"If I get nightmares, I'm going to blame you" Eli joked.

Clare giggled and popped a baked kernel into her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" Eli almost fainted from flattery.

The movie began to play, and the only noise that was heard was the munching and crunching of popcorn being chewed between teeth.

About an hour or two later, the movie was finished, and Clare was snuggled against Eli; the covers wrapped around the two. Eli didn't find the movie scary what so ever, just plain creepy. He gently got up, trying not to disturb Clare's slumber and cleaned up the mini mess. He walked back to the living room and kissed her on the cheek.

Before he left, an arm swung out and clung to his sweat pants. "It's a sleep over remember?" She murmured groggily. "Take me with you" She whispered, with her eyes still closed.

Eli complied; picking her up bridal style with his blankets still wrapped around her, and carried her with ease to his master bedroom. He brought her to his bed and steadily set her down on her back. He walked around and got into bed right besides her, plopping himself up on his elbows.

He'd always watched her sleep, whenever he stood up. It wasn't weird, at least that's what he thought. He just admired her radiance and beauty. He thought it was cute the way her lips perfectly lay against each other sealed, calling to be kissed. He appreciated her beautiful snow-kissed skin that pleaded to be touched.

To him, she was perfect.

He lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

But he could never have her, he thought. No matter how many mixed signals would be exchanged between the two, he could never be the one to speak up. He turned the opposite side from her, lying on his side, shutting his eyes.

Right when he was falling asleep, he felt tiny warm fingers running along his arms. He slowly opened his eyes, and felt Clare's front pressed against his back. Her fingers lightly ghosted over his faintly muscled arms, alternating in circles. The slightest touch of her fingers made his hairs, and other things stand _up._

She suddenly slipped under the covers and under his shirt, and began playing with the tiny hairs that led a trail behind his boxers. She rubbed his waist gently, unknowingly, and teasingly.

Eli gasped when she scratched gently up his abs, past his sensitive nipple and began massaging his chest. She'd always touch him like this. He didn't know if she was aware of this. But it never mattered to him.

Her hand slid back down to his torso and began to toy with the string of his boxers. Eli clenched his jaw in suspense. He never knew what she'd do next. And it was always so painful. _Literally._

She let go of the strings and snuck behind his pants over his boxers. Eli froze up, out of anxiousness. Her palm glazed over his erection back and forth, causing Eli's breathing to pick up. She was the biggest tease ever, and she didn't even know it.

Eventually, she stopped, and simply rested her hand over his stomach, breathing lightly as she slept.

Eli turned around, and smoothly brought his sleeping beauty, to lie on her back. He brought his hand and used his palm to caress her cheek, then switched to his index finger and slid down to her neck. He made it to the middle of her chest, where his favorite birth mark of hers was and circled it, before outlining her perky breast.

He's done this to her before, and knew she liked this. He rubbed a single finger back and forth gently over her shirt clad nipple, which hardened under his somewhat innocent ministration. She began to inhale and exhale softly, causing Eli to harden, yet again.

He watched her lazily squirm in her sleep as he slid his cold hands under her shirt and began rubbing her stomach, drawing hearts over the smooth surface. He dipped his finger into her bellybutton, and he imagined slipping somewhere else. A smirk appeared on his face from his dirty thoughts.

He decided to begin admiring another part of her body. Since she only had a t-shirt on, her legs were revealed with ease. He explored her juicy thighs, squeezing and feeling every inch he could possibly reach.

Her head tossed slowly from side to side, as he tantalized her with his rough, yet gentle hands. He slid in between her warm thighs, and barely spread her legs open. Then he cupped her, and kneaded her lightly over her very _drenched_? panties.

He was surprised. Whenever he touched her she would never be as wet as she was now. He was suddenly driven away from his thoughts when she lifted her hips up against his palms.

He nervously moved to the hem of her lacy underwear, and rested them there for a few moments before he finally began to wander behind them. He always hesitated; afraid she would wake up, or ever feel uncomfortable.

She was smooth, and clean; while he was excited. His heart rate picked up as he let a finger glide in between her folds. His eyes widened, and he was suddenly cocky. She arched her back hard and gasped. Eli began to circle her nerves agonizingly slow.

Since he wasn't exactly experienced, he thought he might have done something wrong, but the small noises that escaped her once in a while melted his worries away.

Then everything seemed to stop.

She threw her leg over his, and was now on her side along with him. She grasped onto his hair, and breathed heavily, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Kiss me Eli. Please." He did what he was told. He planted his lips sweetly over hers for the first time, and she moaned into the kiss. She eroded right into him.

His hands were still in her panties, and he added another finger to her clit fondling with the wet flesh. That's when she gasped and Eli unintentionally invaded her mouth. Her tongue, her lips, her heat intoxicated him. He let himself relax, as she pushed is shoulders and he brought her on top.

He removed his hand, and planted them on her waist as she straddled him. Their tongues swirled and wrestled against each other's fiercely. She bit and he sucked. He groaned while she moaned. She leaked while he grew.

The intensity of the kiss soon died down, and they finally parted, uneven breathing was heard. She opened her eyes; her eyes that were embedded with blue lust, pierced into his now jade ones. That's when they felt it, and she realized it. She wanted him. She always has.

"Wow" Eli breathed. "Someone's awake"

"I've been awake the whole time."

He raised his eyebrows, relieved. "So what now?" He asked shyly.

"Now?" She questioned back. She pulled back and lifted the t-shirt over her head, and Eli gawked her, speechless by her actions. She leaned back down against his lips.

"I'm going to make this a memorable night for you. I love you Eli."

Eli could've cried right there. He could've thrown her off and called up Fitz to tell him he was going to be a man. But instead:

"I love you too Clare. I've loved you since the day we became friends. And I will never stop." Eli confessed finally.

Clare kissed him. "Then please don't stop Eli. Love me" She slipped her tongue back into his mouth, sharing the most passionate, intensified kiss. He flipped her over, to forever be hers, and make her his. Ripping away the little clothing she had; she stripping away all his fabric, to feel him completely.

Their already sweaty, bothered bodies pressed against each others. Then with a final look, and a virgin kiss, he stretched, and tore away her innocence. He broke out of his shell, and was finally introduced into _real_ manhood. _Love making_.

The pain was brutal, she will admit, but with his patience, and sweet words, eventually succumbed her body to _feel _what was right.

The boiling desire for each other over the years finally unraveled, and they were consumed in the bliss, lost in the heat of the moment. His hips rotated, hers bucked. He kept her beautiful legs spread, and looked down, watching his deep penetration. He fell on one hand and pushed deeper, the same time he sucked her lips in for a kiss. The other hand fell to her sensitive nerves and gently smacked it repeatedly, to impassionate the pleasure.

He felt it coming; his lower belly was drowning in heat, desperate to explode.

"Harder Eli." She demanded, tugging her lips between her teeth.

He growled, and obliged. "Anything you want".

Skin slapped against each other, and their essence steamed the room. He held her hips in a tightening grip, while pounding harder; plunging deeper.

One last thrust and the dynamite ignited, bursting into flames. Her muscles clenched painfully good around his cock, as he spilled uncontrollably. He rocked slowly, until he made his way out, lying next to her, without releasing her.

He planted hot kisses on her neck, while she tangled her finger into his sweaty hair, waiting for their pants to even out, and eventually steady. "This is my favorite sleep over" Eli murmured sweetly, and Clare nodded agreeing.

Their limbs intertwined while their sticky bodies were still intact. "I can never see myself doing this with anyone else but you." Clare said in between kisses.

"You swear?"

"I swear"

**Present Day: April 22****nd**** 2011**

"Just a few more steps"

"Where are we?" Clare asked.

"Patience Madame." A couple more steps and an opening door. "Voila!"

He removed his hands, as she noticed they were waiting in a line. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She smiled in realization. "Oh my god, Declan! This is beautiful. Wow, look there's the fountain! Can we make a wish after?" She pointed to the magnificent indoor fountain, in the middle of the restaurant.

His perfectly white teeth smiled. "Anything for you Mi'lady" He gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

He brought her to the new expensive restaurant that just opened in town. Of course only Declan would afford it. He had something special planned for the night. He's waited a long time for this. He had recently rented a huge new condo, in a new building complex that was just built.

He and a few other people were the only one's able to afford, and occupy such a roof.

They stood in line chatting about economics, and _their _future. A topic Clare hated getting into. He was always so pushy, and suggestive. After they reconciled a few months after their breakup, he earned her trust again, and wanted something long term with her. Clare alas isn't ready for any of that.

"So, after dinner, I'm taking you to _our_ new home." He wrapped his arms around her, speaking in a husky tone.

"Declan, we're too young. Besides, we've only been together for nine months." She explained.

"We're not like other couples. Trust me babe, it's all about me and you. And with my endless fortune we can both be unconditionally happy" He gave her another kiss. "Like now. You're looking particularly radiant with my birthday gift to you." He held her hand and gave her a nice whirl, her gorgeous cocktail dress slightly rose. "We're here at this romantic, _expensive_ restaurant. It can't get any better"

Clare simply smiled. Although she knew money doesn't buy happiness, or keep couples together, she could see he was trying, and she respected that. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, both going in for another kiss.

"Declan?"

"Clare?"

The couple parted, looking behind them too see two old classmates from high school. Clare's eyes focused on him, her heart nearly stopped. It's been exactly one year.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Jane Vaughn, fancy meeting you here." Declan greeted.

Their arms were linked together, showing their obvious romantic link. Eli stared into the baby blue eyes he never forgot about. So many memories flooded back, that he worked so hard on learning how to forget them.

He took a peek at Declan who had his eyes on Jane. He mentally rolled his eyes. He'll never change he thought.

"Next please" A male voice rang, and Declan turned around holding Clare's hand. "Table for two please" He said holding up two fingers.

"I'm sorry sir; the only available table is seated for four people. You'll have to wait another hour for the next couple table."

Clare groaned. "Guess we'll have to find another place to dine"

"Not necessarily. I mean we all know each other, I'm sure Eli and Jane won't mind joining us this evening." Declan looked back waiting.

"Definitely, I don't mind. Do you babe?" Jane asked all too excitedly

Eli shrugged his shoulders, and caught a glimpse of Clare. She smiled shyly.

"Well then, table for four, right this way." The waiter attended them leading them to their table, and awaiting destiny.

* * *

**Oh Hot Damn. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now. This will only be a two shot, possibly three. **

**Yes April 22****nd**** is Julia's death date on Degrassi, but NOT in my story.**

**And, if you guys like, with enough reviews, I can post a mini side story when I'm done with this about Clare and Eli's years in high school, mostly about their sleep over's ;) **

**But reviews will make that choice and an update of course. Either way, Enjoy!**


	2. I'll be your anchor, I'll be your lover

**Just read! I just really wanted to finish this two-shot! **

* * *

**I'll be your anchor, I'll be your lover**

* * *

"_You swear"_

"_I swear"_

_Eli smiled and dug his head into Clare's neck, submerging their bodies closer. He inhaled picking up her sweet aftermath sex scent. He listened to her light breaths, and used his fingertips to trace her lightly sweaty curves. Everything felt so surreal to him, he actually felt alive and sincerely content. Not only because he'd finally lost his virginity, but because he made sweet love to the girl he's been in love with for what seems like eternity._

"_And I swear I can and will never touch or love any other girl like this." Eli muffled sweetly._

_Clare bent her arm, sticking her pinky out in front of Eli. He understood and wrapped his pinky around her smaller one. This is something they did often in order to show their loyalty towards each other, and all the promises they've made, that were never broken._

_Clare smiled as her eyes drooped shut, but she was still very conscious, relishing Eli's loving ministrations. They didn't know what was going to happen after this, but they were both too absorbed in the wondrous moment._

_In so many ways, what they did was wrong. But the only thing that concerned not only Eli but Clare as well was their friendship. The connection they have means so much to them beyond sexual relations, but what happened with them felt so right, it nearly scared Clare to death._

_They fell into each other's arms, like they did many nights. But the next morning Eli awoke unexpectedly to a heartbreaking tragic scene._

_Clare was gone. _

_Without a note and days after, without any calls, e-mails, letters. She left no trace. She had disappeared. Eli sensed why, but never wanted to dig deeper into the truth. He was utterly hurt, and it was the beginning of many painful tears. _

_For the both of them._

**Present Day**

"Hi my name is Julissa, and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" A red haired lady, about her mid twenties said with a warm smile. They all ordered separate drinks, including a bottle of champagne as their alcohol beverage to share amongst themselves.

The waitress handed the four of them menu's and left to allow them some time to decide what they wanted.

"The Hibachi Steak looks quite appetizing" Declan said looking up from his menu. He smiled at Clare and closed his menu deciding on that. Clare reflected Declan putting her menu down as well, but deciding on a different dish.

Declan scooted closer to Clare lacing his fingers with hers and gave her a peck on the cheek. Clare smiled, but didn't blush. She never blushed with Declan.

She couldn't help but stare at Eli, sitting directly across from her. He scanned his menu decisively and she thought the way he licked his bottom lip while his eyebrows scrunched was amazingly cute. It reminded her of the study sessions they used to have back in high school. His concentration was addicting. She felt a twinge in her heart of pain from the recollection she yearned.

Eli finally put his menu down, locking his emeralds with baby blue orbs. Neither of them looked away. It's like a dominant uncontrolled energy coursed through both their bodies, non resistant of each other. The feeling, the desire, the long, the shock, and the torment was mutual.

"Are you all ready to order?" The cardinal head waitress, Julissa, said with a small paper pad and pen in hand, unaware, that she cut the electric cord between Eli and Clare. They hadn't even noticed their beverages had been brought to the table already.

The four of them explained their orders, and the waitress was finally out of sight for the time being.

"So Clare, how long have you and Declan been together?" Jane asked randomly, as she put her arm around Eli. Clare couldn't help but feel a pint of jealousy rise within her.

"Three more month's we'll be a year" Declan answered merrily for her. Eli squinted his eyes curiously now having many more unanswered questions.

"Aww that is so cute! Congrats!" Jane sighed excitedly. She looked at Eli. "I hope Eli and I can stick it out that long. We've only been together for four." Eli looked at her from the corner of his eye annoyed of her mushiness. She stroked his cheek. "But it's been an amazing four months right babe" She said more than asked.

Eli liked Jane, if you say so. He never thought she was ugly and maybe, back in grade ten he had a tiny crush on her when she went goth. The infatuation didn't last long though and when she seemed surprisingly interested in him at one of his book signings months ago, he thought he would have been happy. He was wrong.

"We've been stable" Was all Eli could reply. Jane rolled her eyes irritated, and removed her arms from him, no longer making contact. She grabbed her glass and took a sip of her water.

Declan's eyebrows lifted up looking to the side awkwardly, while Clare stared back and forth at them. She should have felt bad for Jane, but she was…_glad _they weren't doing too well and she felt wrong for that.

The vibe was a little unusual so Clare thought about breaking the tension, but Declan beat her to it. "So Eli where are you living now?" Declan asked, making small talk.

"I just bought a new condo. You know the new Rich de La Mort building?" Eli said, adding a fluent tone to the French name of the building, which Clare thought was absolutely sexy.

But Clare was immediately familiar with the name. "Hey, didn't you just rent out a place there too?" Clare looked over to Declan.

He nodded curiously. "Yea." He tilted his head to the side. "No offense but how can you afford such Luxor?"

Clare's jaw dropped and smacked Declan's arm. "Don't be so rude" she squealed in a low, appalled tone.

Declan rubbed his arm and Eli simply chuckled. "It's okay Clare. Well, do you guys know Morty Rassi Edwards?"

"Of course! God I love his writing. I've read both of his published books" Clare said with a sincere passion.

Eli leaned forwards on both his elbows. "Really, what's your favorite book?"

"Hmmm, that's a hard one. But if I had to choose, I'd say _From Night to Day Disparu l'amour. _The way Rassi got into Élie's head was so raw and kind of maniac like for his lost mysterious love, Clara Edwin. And I absolutely just adored the ending the way he decided to slice her throat and drink her blood. I even remember the last words 'forever they are one'" She quoted animatedly.

Eli smiled warmly, allowing his teeth to show and his small yet noticeable dimples at the corner of his lips cutely deepened. "You haven't changed a bit" He said lovingly and Clare felt warmth radiate from her cheeks. It wasn't a bad thing. Eli always loved her gifted clever mind and the way she responds to literature. He felt like he wasn't the only dork.

Declan sighed. "Such a bookworm babe" He said dully. Clare though it was slightly rude, but then again he never was into reading the way she was. Mainly because whenever Declan was in the mood, she'd be too into a book and ignore his hormonal needs.

"I personally thought the dude was a psycho and a freak. I mean the sex they had before she fled was hot, but I thought it was unrealistic to drive him to insanity because of his powers. If it was me, I would have been satisfied and moved on with some other, probably hotter girl. The author needs more common sense."

Jane giggled, and Eli sat back with his arms crossed.

"Well common sense or not, I sold over two million copies within the first week. I personally like my ideas " Eli smiled mischievously. Clare's eyes bulged, and a grin spread across her face.

"_Morty_! Of course it's you. It never even crossed my mind. But its genius" Clare said honestly.

" I did have a wonderful inspiration." He looked directly into her eyes, waiting for her to catch on to what he meant exactly. She did and grew weary because her_ boyfriend _was still present. But he didn't seem to notice Eli's minute ogle.

Declan slouched back putting his arm lazily around Clare and sighed arrogantly. "I'm impressed with your creativity, but you could've done better."

Jane gasped, not expecting that to come from his mouth. Eli glared at Declan with an obnoxious grin. He didn't let it get to him. "Would you excuse us for a second" Eli said getting up with Jane. They walked up to the front desk to talk about god knows what.

Clare turned to Declan giving him a nasty look, and she pushed his arm away from her shoulders. "Declan what was that?"

"Oh c'mon babes, give me a break. The kid was basically bragging about his book. Someone had to wipe that stupid smug grin he had"

Clare scoffed. "Seriously? He was just enlightening us with his career since you _did_ ask. I think you just really hurt his feelings and you need to apologize when he comes back."

"No! Declan Coyne does not apologize for stating his opinion."

Clare fought him with her big blue eyes, scolding him silently. Declan sighed in defeat and Clare smiled content.

Moments later Eli and Jane came back and sat down where they were before. Clare nudged Declan whose mouth was trying to stay closed. "Elijah, I'm extremely sorry for being so disdain towards your writing." He said through gritted teeth.

Eli laughed. "No need for an apology. An opinions an opinion. I'm sure not everyone's going to like my novels." He said indifferently.

Clare knew Declan was expecting a smart comeback, but Eli was always mature when he needed to be. That's why she still-

The food suddenly, but precisely arrived in delectable entrée dishes. The cooking still sizzling obviously right from the oven and the portions of each dish were just enough. They ate and fed on their delicious meals as they chattered casually.

Once they were finished, the waiter came by and stacked the dirty dishes and carried it to the back kitchen. She came back offering them dessert. They all agreed on one cheesecake they would all share.

"Declan you totally wasted your money in buying me this dress. I already feel it getting tight." Clare joked.

"It's okay, I'll help you work the weight right back off." Declan bent forward biting Clare's lip. Eli clenched his jaw, and balled his fists underneath the table looking away. The rage was triggered, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was hurt. He thought they made a promise.

"Eli, you never buy me anything." Jane whispered in a whiny matter. She always wanted things, she was always so materialistic and that pissed him off. She could never appreciate him, only what he had.

"Jane…sweetie, I don't think I'm obligated to buy you anything." Eli whispered bluntly, low enough for only Jane to hear. Jane huffed and got up, while Eli slumped back in his chair suddenly feeling like a douche.

"Clare, would you mind accompanying me to the restrooms?" She asked, trying not to force her anger out. Clare pulled away from her little mushy moment with Declan and nodded without questions. Clare stood up, flattening her curves to keep the dress down and followed the dark haired girl to the restroom.

Declan's dark blue eyes followed both ladies, while Eli's eyes simply followed Clare for a few moments. He was still a guy after all. Once the girls were out of eyesight Declan wasted no time in pulling out a velvet box from the inside of his tux jacket.

"Do you think Clare will like this? I know you two were really close, so you might know what her taste is." He said opening the jewelry box revealing a silver diamond ring, which looked extremely pricy. Eli didn't say anything. He was surprised. Did Declan love Clare that much? He didn't even want to think of Clare even getting married to him.

Eli didn't respond. He didn't want to.

Declan looked at the ring, and closed the box. "Of course she'll love it" He said, putting the box back in his pocket. "But between me and you" Declan jumped into Clare's seat and leaned forward to Eli "I'm not really planning to _marry _her."

Eli cocked his head puzzled "You're not?"

"Of course not" Declan laughed incredulously."That purity ring won't let her have sex until she's married. So I thought maybe if she thinks I want to get serious, then she'll probably take that damn ring off earlier. She's even been on birth control for quite some time, so even better for me."

He cringed at the crude way he talked about her, but Eli was relieved to hear that Clare hasn't had sex with this jerk. "All of this, just to sleep with her?" He questioned, tapping his finger lightly on the table.

"Don't tell me you've never wanted to try out a virgin?"

Eli laughed inwardly. He's only ever slept with a virgin.

"Look, I'm not gonna leave her right after. I'm just not making any promises she'll be the only one. She's like the ultimate virgin; every guy wants it, and I want to be the first. So that's why tonight" He patted the left side of his chest where the ring was. "I'm proposing"

**XXX**

"Uhg, Eli is such an ass sometimes." Jane complained, fixing her makeup. Jane had been ranting; more like whining about Eli for the past five minutes to Clare, and she was becoming irritated. Clare couldn't actually believe Eli was treating her wrong. He's always been a sweetheart, and shy. Maybe it was just her.

"But I only tolerate it for his fame." She added with blunt attitude.

"Meaning?" Clare arched her eyebrow.

"Oh gosh Clare do I have to explain everything? You and I both know if it wasn't for his success, no girl would even think of going near him. He was such a loser. He still is, but his money hides it all."

Clare wanted to punch the bitch in her clowned up face, scrape the makeup into oblivion, and flush her body down the toilet. But she thought it'd be rather, un-lady like.

"You on the other hand got lucky. Declan was the ultimate gentlemen back then and he obviously still is. We should totally switch."

Clare looked at Jane through the mirror, then herself and got lost in her thoughts. Swapping spouses never sounded better. Especially if it was Eli, but it was too late now. She ran away for a reason, a very stupid reason and she regretted it.

"Wait weren't you guys like best friends in high school?"

"Yea" Clare answered shyly.

"What happened? You two were so close; people thought Eli was gay because he never had a girlfriend."Jane laughed, amused at the memory.

"Eli is not gay, that's for sure." Clare giggled, but realized what she said. "But I mean… you know, friends drift apart. It's part of life."

"Right" Jane stretched the word. Then sighed "Clare am I ugly?" Jane asked, looking at Clare with her hands on her hips. Clare was taken aback by the sudden question.

"No" Clare answered slowly.

"Then why won't he touch me? God, ever since we got together I would at least expect him to let me give him a blowjob, you know?" She flapped her arms sluggishly.

_Ew_.

Was all Clare thought. Atleast Eli kept his promise just like she did.

She was beginning to understand why Eli might not really be interested in her, or treats her the way he does. She really wanted to get back to the table before she said anything that would disturb her, or annoy her further if it was possible.

"We should get back. They guys are probably wondering why we're taking so long." Clare suggested. Jane pouted, but didn't protest. The ladies walked back to their table, and Declan quickly moved back into his chair.

"I see you two were getting along. Talking about us?" Jane cooed with a grin on her face.

"Well I was talking about how much I love my gorgeous girlfriend. Isn't that right Eli?" Declan said with suave, wrapping his arms around Clare. He winked at Eli and he knew Declan was just putting on an act for Clare. He had the urge to tell her the truth but he controlled himself…for now.

"I'm not really hungry for dessert anymore." Clare yawned. "Wanna get going?" She asked her thick eye lashed boyfriend.

He nodded to anything his girlfriend wanted and they both got up. "And Eli, it was nice seeing you again. I've really missed you." Clare said honestly with a sad look in her eyes. Declan helped put Clare's jacket on.

"We should catch up sometime." Eli suggested, and Clare smiled agreeing.

Declan grabbed Clare's hand and they both walked up to the front. Declan paid only for them with his credit card. Clare suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shoot! my purse. I left it at the table, I'll be right back" She snapped her fingers and quickly paced back towards the table where Eli sat alone with a tired frustrated expression.

"Came back for this?" Eli held up her small Prada bag. She reached out and took it.

"Thanks. Uh where's Jane?"She asked

"Oh her…Eh she got all pissed at me and left." He shrugged carelessly, as if she was insignificant.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically, placing her hand over his. Eli looked down at their contact with a smirk, and Clare immediately pulled away "I have to go." She turned around quickly but Eli tugged her hand stopping her to a hault.

"Wait Clare." Eli gulped "No matter what Declan does tonight, don't sleep with him okay."

Clare opened and shut her mouth a few times not sure how to respond.

"He's not who you think he is. He just wants to have sex with you" Eli said as straightforward and disappointed as he could.

"You don't know him. He loves me and I love him"

"Don't be so naïve Clare. He doesn't love you…" Eli took her hand in his and licked his lips moving closer to her. "He doesn't love you the way I do."

Clare stepped back, and flinched her hand from his grip. "Stop it Eli. Declan and I are in love and there's nothing you can do about it. Declan knows I'm not going to have sex until I'm married."

Eli's jaw dropped. Maybe she has changed he thought. Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Maybe she never did. And this tore Eli apart, wanting so badly to be his made up character and be able to just make himself disappear.

He held his tears back, which he thought were done. "So much for waiting. I hope he knows you're not as pure as he thinks." It was painful for him to talk, as his voice cracked with anger and despair all together. Eli dug into his pocket and threw a bunch of cash on the table and walked off, leaving his scent to ascend Clare's nostrils. She missed him so much.

**XXX**

The black stretch limo arrived and pulled up in front of the new apartment complex building. "I'm not staying here tonight" Clare said firmly, with pained eyes.

"You don't have to. We can relax, light some candles, and have a little whine" He purred into Clare's ear. "And" He pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I have a surprise for you"

Clare smiled nervously. Eli's warning words still floating in her head, ringing in her ears as his hurtful words of calling her impure brought her down even more. She stared blankly out the window not even realizing she nodded unconsciously and he was already leading her out of the limo.

They walked inside, taking the elevator to the corresponding floor. Once they reached his apartment number, he opened the door and let her in. He followed right behind, locking the door in the process.

Clare was nervous, she didn't know what to expect next. She wondered if Eli knew something as his previous words continued to linger in her thoughts

"You seem a little tense" Declan's hot breath hit her, while his arms slowly massaged her shoulders. "Sit down"

Clare pulled away and sat on his soft beige couch. Declan left and came back with a bottle of wine, and two glasses in his hand. He sat down on the couch facing her. He touched her face and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Relax. I don't bite." He whispered before kissing her again, trying to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue along her lips a few times, and Clare slowly relaxed. He took the opportunity to push her back down onto the couch and get on top of her.

"Declan" Clare breathed as he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmm" He responded still in her neck.

She pushed him up by the shoulders, both sitting up again. "You know I can't"

Declan sighed. "You know I love you right? And I've been meaning to do this for a while now." Declan got on his knees and searched his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the same jewelry box. Clare knew what was coming next as he opened the box with one hand. "Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

**XXX**

"You should just break up with her."

"I will. Dude girls suck!" Eli exclaimed through his telephone as he left his apartment to get the small pizza he ordered. Even though he ate like an hour ago. But whenever he had stuff on his mind he would eat. And surprisingly he never gained weight.

"Are you implying something Goldsworthy?"

"Har-Har. I'm not anywhere near gay. And…You know I can't be with any other girl" Eli said cynically.

"Seriously Bro, get over her. She's moved on and so should you. Go pick up one of your little fan whores and get laid."

"Fan whores? And uh no thanks, I'm not trying to catch anything. Besides, I know Clare hasn't moved on." Eli said, but didn't believe it himself. Eli pressed the button of the golden elevator.

Fitz sighed through the telephone, feeling bad for his friend. "Look, have a couple of drinks and get some rest. Let's hang out tomorrow."

Eli shoved his hands into his sweat pant pockets. "Thanks man." Eli said. It didn't really cheer him up, but was thankful that he tried. Once they hung up, the elevator dinged, and opened.

"Clare?" Eli asked confused and concerned. Then he remembered Declan said he lives in the same building. Her face looked pale, and her eyes were lightly teary. She hugged herself tightly; her glossy blue eyes stared at him with a saddened expression. The sight broke his heart, just like it always did when she wasn't happy.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

She didn't respond, and Eli pulled her out of the elevator before the metal doors closed. He offered to bring her to his apartment and she nodded curtly. He opened the door to his apartment allowing the both of them entrance.

They both stood in the middle of his condo silently, Eli was unsure of what to say or do next.

"Declan…asked me to marry him." Clare breathed shakily.

Eli's eyes bulged in horror. "You didn't accept did you?" He yelped nervously.

Clare shook her head quickly, relief consuming Eli and his body.

The room fell silent again. The situation grew uncomfortably awkward for Eli. He wanted to ask what happened exactly, but he had an idea; a few scenarios actually – that played out in his head. But he secretly thanked Declan for sending her his way yet again.

If it were back in high school he'd offer her to stay the night, but fear prevented that. So instead he offered her a ride back to her house.

She didn't answer. Eli moved Closer to her, finally wrapping his arms around her. Clare kept her hands at her sides for a few moments before completely becoming intoxicated and throwing her arms around his neck.

She exhaled heavily into his neck. "I'm sorry" She whispered.

Those three syllables drove mixed emotions swirling through his head, surging throughout his body. His body shook and crashed stiffly against hers, his nails digging desperately into her back. He embraced her body as if she were the last thing to hold on to; his eyes clenched trying to hold back the sob threatening to explode.

Clare pulled back, but not enough to create a distance between their bodies. Their noses brushed, and they breathed each other's air, as their heart's pounded, and soared.

Eli swallowed dryly; staring at the rosy bright lips he adored and ached to kiss. Without thinking he leaned in sealing unspoken words.

Clare sucked in, as Eli wasted no time in deepening the kiss, having their tongues battle and rub against each other. His hands sprawled up her back, and squeezed her tightly as Clare pulled painfully at his raven head.

He felt himself slowly becoming hard already, oh the little things she did would turn him on. He knew where things might lead to, so he broke the kiss.

Her rosy lips, now very plump, parted as she regained her breath. With jade glazed eyes, Eli's lips parted ready to speak, but Clare scrunched his shirt in her balled up fists, tugging him towards her, smashing their lips together. Clare dominated.

She shoved him towards his leather couch and pushed him to sit down. She threw off her jacket and pounced on him straddling his hips, both legs on either side of him. She continued to kiss him with more fervor, deepening the kiss further.

She rolled her hips against his stiff sweats, her dress rising up with every uncontrolled buck of the hips. Feeling her heat so close to his arousal made his head spin. Eli's hands soon began to wander up her milky exposed thighs, and rested his hands on her waist under her dress.

He wanted to resist, and he knew he needed to, no matter how _hard _the situation. He let himself get lost in the moment briefly once she pressed her soft chest against his and she moaned involuntarily in his mouth, drowning his ears and all conscious thoughts.

Eli groaned in utter bliss, when Clare's petite hand somehow managed to slip past his sweat pants, and begin stroking and squeezing him.

He tossed his head back, and clenched his eyes shut, his lips light parted as he was being consumed, _controlled_. "Remember this Eli?" She whispered darkly, yet very sexy against Eli's ear.

In a swift movement, opening of the eye, and realization put everything on pause. Clare was suddenly found beneath Eli. Her hands were pinned by his stronger ones by her sides.

"Stop" He demanded

Eli remembered the first and only night they had sex. _Unexpected_. He felt the night being relived, a year later, and all his memories came flooding back in tidal waves.

"Ohhh, I see you want to take over?" Clare cooed. "Well then be my guest. Take me, make me yours."

Eli growled, wanting so badly to just give in. "Why'd you leave me after we had sex that night?"

Clare's seductive smile fell, and her face went pale. Her eyes were stunned. "…Get off of me" Clare commanded patiently.

Eli's eyes held protest, but he complied, releasing her and sitting up. She sat up, picking up her jacket from the floor. Eli frowned disapprovingly.

"You're leaving – again!" Eli said a bit too hysterical. Clare jumped, and put her hands on his shoulders, sighing.

"Eli calm down-"

"How do you expect me to calm down Clare, huh? I _love _you, and you're just sitting here playing with me. Are you really such a heartless bitch?"

Clare's mouth fell agape. "_Fuck_ you"

Eli grew enraged and jumped on top of her, while Clare thrashed lightly trying to get him off. He held both of her wrists with one hand above her head, caging her once again. "Isn't that just what you want?" He whispered huskily in her ear, and bit her earlobe right after. Clare held back a moan.

His free hand didn't waste time in wandering past her naval and cupping her through her panties. "You want to be _fucked._ I can feel it. Just like I felt on prom night."

His index finger began rubbing her, enticing her. "Eli…please don't…"

"Don't what? Leave you after I have my way with you?" He growled, moving back staring into her eyes. He pushed her panties aside and teased her very heated core, making her gasp unexpectedly.

"Don't worry, I can never do that" His finger slid right into her, as he crushed his lips over hers. Clare whimpered at the invasion which she very well enjoyed. He pumped faster, but not before adding another finger.

She bit Eli's bottom full lip when he began using his thumb to rub her sensitive clit, as he _banged _her insides with two fingers, taking his anger out on her in pleasure.

"Mmm Eli" she moaned lightly against his lips. Eli breathed heavily against her after hearing this and pulled out fast, making Clare wither and gasp from the loss.

He stood up and swept Clare up bridal style, and rushed to his master bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and threw Clare onto his bed, the reflex of the springs in the mattress giving her a little bounce.

He quickly slid off his sweat pants, leaving him in boxers. He crawled up onto Clare's body, and began sucking on her neck, draining himself into her smooth pale flesh. She raked her fingers up his back from the magic he was working on her neck.

He kissed her shoulder, tracing her jaw line with his tongue hotly and finally, sliding his pink muscle into her mouth. He distracted her with his expert tongue, seizing the opportunity to nudged her legs open impatiently. He rubbed himself against her and Clare understood why she felt so disconnected. She was overdressed.

She pushed Eli by the shoulders, and sat up, shaking as she tried to unzip her dress. He put his palm over hers stopping her, and he took over. Once he stripped her, and she was left clad only in lacy lingerie, his hands touched, kneaded and massaged every crevice and curve he could possibly reach, leaving her panting breathless.

"I feel so hot" Clare whispered, kissing Eli simultaneously. He chuckled deviously and began planting fire trailed kisses down her angel skin, swirling her belly button, before coming in contact with her area of desire.

He kissed her through her panties and sucked hard, making Clare arch, begging for more. His fingers hooked onto her panties, pulling them down her smooth legs, and high heeled clad feet. He placed both hands at her ankles, and glided up both legs agonizingly slow, his head following up, all the way up to her inner thighs spreading her apart.

His crooked grin appeared, before poking out his tongue to lick up and down in between her folds. He began to draw circles continuously around her pink nerves, and Clare nearly tore her bra off, and began pinching her nipple. Eli watched as he ate her like an animal.

Clare began humping desperately into his face, trying to get herself to release, but it was too soon for Eli. He pushed her hips down and pursed his lips into a line, allowing his soft lips to graze the cherry of her clit teasingly slow. Clare rolled her bottom pink lip between her pearly teeth anxiously, and he pulled away. He gawked at the aftermath of her near orgasm, his eyes glazing her flushed body.

Instead of kissing his way back up, he let his tongue stain her body with a trail of his magnificent essence. Their lips met yet again, but this time in a slow passionate kiss, taking the time to relish each other.

He grinded himself with pressure against her, their bodies moving in wave like motions, ever so slowly. Clare used her feet to push Eli's boxers down, and he kicked the rest away.

They both gasped as their very bothered intimate parts came in contact again after so long. He recognized the familiar wet and smooth feeling, as she remembered his thick hard muscle. They both couldn't take it any longer.

With the knowledge that Clare was on birth control, he wasted no time in jamming himself into her. This time, happily experienced with what was right and wrong for her. And damn was she still tight to him.

He thrust in and out of her a few times, but didn't want to rely on missionary again, so he pulled out of her, and fell to her side. He motioned for her to lie on her side as well, but with her back facing his chest.

He lifted her leg swiftly and pushed into her pussy from behind. The suspense filled time bomb began ticking inside of her.

"Ahhh" She hissed at the amazing feeling. He kissed her shoulder as he pushed deeper inside of her, her body reversing back to meet his hammer hard thrusts.

He began to pound faster and harder when she begged for more. He always gave the lady what she wished for.

She moaned loudly and threw her arms and neck back pulling Eli into her neck as she pulled onto his sweaty locks.

"Holy fuck! Clare" Eli groaned huskily.

His hands sprawled over her stomach, and used one to tap and rub her clit to enhance the way she received him, as his pace became erratic.

Four more forceful thrusts filled with erotic sensations, and the bomb detonated with an unforgettable explosion.

**XXX**

Sunlight shone dimly through the closed blinds, the brightest rays aligning his eyes, triggering him to his rise. He peeked through one eye for no reason and closed it again. He remembered what happened last night. In seconds his eyes were wide open, and he was wide awake.

Eli was near the edge of the bed, his back facing Clare…if she was still there.

He gulped nervously, dreadful that he might see the same thing he did last year. He took his chances and slowly, dramatically turned around.

"…Wow"

An angel - She was an angel; _his_ angel. As many times as he's seen her in a slumber, he'd always be mesmerized, especially now since she's tangled underneath his covers, _nude._

He wrapped his arms around her naked body, under the sheets and listened to her light and steady breaths. It was so cute. He especially loved her random baby snores. He chuckled lightly, and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

"I was afraid…that you wouldn't want me anymore" She mumbled drowsily but coherent, catching Eli off.

He scrunched his eyebrows together "Wha-"

"I know –stupid – but, maybe you would look at me different. Treat me different. Then get tired because you already had me…and wanted something different…So I had to leave."

Eli gasped in laughter. "That's it? You had me thinking you used me or something." He whispered in her ear. Care turned around her eyes lacked full sight, as she slowly opened them.

She touched his perfect jaw line, then his cheeks, cradling his beautiful face. "I'm sorry…again"

"Don't be. You're here, now, with me, and you didn't leave. That's all that matters." He kissed her.

"Because you said that you would never leave me" She said teary eyed.

Eli felt a salty drop slide down from his emerald eyes, and he smiled ever-so-loving. "Remember the promise I made to you back when we were juniors?" He reached down and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers "I promised to always be by your side and never leave you, because nothing was more important that having you in my life."

Clare grinned, her cheeks becoming rosy. "I remember those words very well"

Eli sighed, and closed his eyes. "You're my everything Clare. I love you, way too much."

She never heard such words sound so beautiful and real, her toes curled. "I love you so much more Eli. I really do."

His eyes fluttered open, he wanted to cry of joy. He kissed her hopelessly, claiming her his once again.

After another round of hot steamy _love _making – as Eli would call it – They decided to dedicate a whole day of happiness with laziness, watching movies all day. Eli had lent Clare one of his old Dead Hand shirts which he still possessed, that was slightly long on her.

They both walked into his kitchen, and everything was covered in metal or silver. "Do you still have my favorite popcorn?" Clare asked as she grabbed a water bottle from his fridge. She turned around to see Eli pulling out a box of cinnamon popcorn from the cabinet, flashing it to her.

"Never stopped buying it for some reason. These are addicting by the way" Eli stated, matter-of-factly, with a crooked smile. Clare rolled her eyes, laughing.

_KNOCK – KNOCK – KNOCK _

"Hey Clare do you mind getting that?" Eli shouted as he fumbled with an unopened and uncooked bag of popcorn.

She crossed her arms. "You struggle with a bag of popcorn, and I answer your door? Looks like a bright future." Clare joked.

Eli made a silly face, and Clare walked out of the kitchen in giggles to answer the door. She turned, and unhooked the locks, swinging the door open.

"The lady down the hall said you liv- Clare?"

Her face dropped.

"I thought Eli lived here – and why are you half naked?" He pointed at her exposed legs.

"Who's at the-oh" Eli stood there awkwardly, behind Clare.

From Declan's perspective, seeing his ex, in nothing but a t-shirt, with her old best friend who had _no _shirt on, and just boxers – Was confusing and jealous consuming all together to him.

Did Elijah or Clare give a damn?

Nope.

* * *

**Over six thousand words! Wow! Never did that before.**

**Anywho, I am so sorry for this long ass wait. I haven't had as much free time on my hands as I used to.**

**On the Brightside I finished all my state tests! But bad news…Softball and school take up most of my time. BUT luckily spring break is next week, so I'll take **_**some**_** of that time to update Liars and Monsters which BTW, you guys are in for it. And maybe, just maybe I'm considering two more chapters for it! =D**

**Élie means Elijah in French.  
The novel Eli wrote is fake, I made it up. But the title means: From Night to Day Missing Love. It sounds better with the French ending. Lol.  
Also Morty Rassi Edwards is a mixture of : His hearse - The ending of Deg_rassi - and _Clare Edwards **

**Thanks for your patience, you guys all rock!**

**Review Reviews Reviews = The mini side story I will post! **_**If you all want.**_


End file.
